


Melolagnia

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fellatio, M/M, PWP, blindfold, headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio walks in on Ignis indulging in a fetish, and helps him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Luma. 
> 
> I had to listen to Somnus way too many times for this, and it's all your fault. <3

Gladio let himself in to Ignis' apartment with his key. His significant other hadn't responded to the text letting him know training had ended early, but he was expected that evening for dinner. He was sure Ignis wouldn't mind if he came over early. 

"Iggy?" He asked, as he opened the door. He didn't see his love initially, then spotted him seated on the couch with his back to the door. "There ya are. You didn't text me back, I was getting...Iggy?" 

Upon first glance, he thought the advisor was asleep. As he approached, he noticed he was far from it. 

Ignis had one of his black silken ties, bound over his eyes. Gladio spotted earbuds in his ears, attached to his phone seated on the couch. 

"Explains why he didn't hear me...but why the tie...?" Gladio moved directly behind his lover, and saw exactly why. 

The advisor had pants opened, underclothes shoved down enough to free his erect cock. Thin, deft fingers stroked his shaft. His thumb moved up to toy with the head of his cock, and he let a quiet gasp escape. 

"Iggy, Iggy, Iggy, playing without me. What a terrible boyfriend." Gladio chuckled to himself, knowing full well Ignis couldn't hear him. He leaned over, and brought his lips to Ignis' neck. 

Ignis froze. He removed his hand from his cock, and moved to grasp the individual earbuds. 

"If I remove this blindfold, it had better be Gladiolus Amicitia behind me. Blood is a hassle to remove from cloth upholstery." He tugged the earbuds out to hear his lover chuckling next to his ear. 

"You and I both know damned well you'd kill me in the kitchen where it's tiled." Gladio kissed his earlobe, smirking teasingly. 

Ignis moved to take the blindfold off, but had his hand stopped by Gladio's. 

"Oh no, no way. You're already all hot and bothered, I'm not letting you go so easy. Though...Blindfold and headphones. What's got your rocks off this time? Listening to something kinky?"

Ignis immediately scoffed in response. Gladio hopped over the back of the couch to sit next to him. The advisor took the time to remove the tie from his eyes, and discard it next to his phone. 

"You wouldn't believe me." 

"Iggy, seriously? All the shit you know about me, and you're gonna hit me with that?" 

"This is quite different than your fixation with my garters." Gladio snorted before responding with a passive wave of his hand.

"Yeah, whatever. Hit me." 

"Melolagnia." 

"I'm sorry?" The shield cocked an eyebrow. 

"It is..." Ignis sighed quietly, and shifted to face Gladio. "Deriving sexual pleasure from music."

Gladio stared for a moment. "Like, any music?"

"For me, no, it has to be a specific type..." 

"Huh...how did I not know?" 

"I...suppose it has never come up. It isn't exactly proper dinner conversation." 

Gladio leaned over, stealing a kiss and smirking. 

"Nah, definitely bedroom talk though..." His tone was playful, flirty. He reached past Ignis, and took his phone in hand. 

Ignis made a noise of complaint, and tried to take it back. His lover held up a finger, and popped the earbuds into his ears. He bopped the home button, bringing the screen to life. The music application was still active, the song programmed to repeat.

"Somnus, huh?" 

Gladio poked the screen to start the song over. Ignis watched his face as he listened. 

"It's...so sad..." 

Ignis brought a finger to Gladio's lips. 

"Shh. Just listen." 

Gladio didn't hear his words. He took Ignis' hand, and kissed the finger settled on his lips. He ran his thumbs over his lover's hand, and Ignis continued to watch his reaction to the song. The shield's brow raised in a melancholic expression.

The song ran it's duration, and Gladio removed the buds from his ears. He placed the phone on Ignis' thigh.

"Pretty, but...gods, so...sad? I'd prefer to at least have sex to something with more bass." 

Ignis pulled his hand away, and shook his head. "I wouldn't, ah...consider it more of an act of foreplay. Some get goosebumps from powerful music, I become aroused."

"Huh. I wanna try something." Gladio reached past Ignis to take the discarded tie. He worked out the knot, and turned Ignis' face toward him with a finger to his chin. He pulled the tie across Ignis' eyes, and knotted it against the back of his head. 

"Gladio?" He felt the shield's lips against his, plump flesh and coarse beard. "Mm...What are you thinking?" 

"Right now? How fucking good you look blindfolded." 

Ignis felt Gladio's weight move from the couch. The shield moved to stand between Ignis' legs. 

"Sit back, and let me do my thing. Least I can do for interrupting you." Gladio took the earbuds, and placed them into Ignis' ears. The advisor felt the phone removed from his thigh, and heard the song begin to flood into his ears. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold, and settled back into the couch.

Gladio placed the phone to the side of Ignis' leg, noticing the advisor fidgeting slightly. Ignis slipped his thumbs into the waist band of his underwear and moved to slip them down further. Gladio stopped him with a chastising tap to his hand. He leaned down, tugged an earbud out, and whispered to his love. 

"If you don't stop interfering, I'm gonna tie you up." 

"My apologies. I'm not used to having someone...o-oh, Gladio..." The shield interrupted him, firmly palming his hardening dick. Ignis settled his hands to his sides, burrowing his fingertips into the cloth upholstery of the couch. 

Gladio popped the earbud back into Ignis' ear, and knelt between his legs. 

"Let's see how you like this..." 

The shield circled his thumb and forefinger around the base of Ignis' shaft. He heard a quiet gasp escape Ignis' parted lips, a reaction to the sudden touch.

He brought his lips down to the head of his cock, placing them against the velvety head. His tongue parted his lips, and lapped against the head. He noticed the advisor's fingertips press harder into the couch, and took the head of his cock into his mouth. 

He sucked gently at the head of his erect cock, grazing the crest with his teeth slightly. He knew the sensation drove Ignis crazy, and was reminded when the man gasped out, nearly whimpering with pleasure as Gladio continued to lap and suck. 

The shield used his encircled fingers to stroke up Ignis' shaft. Ignis gasped at the combined sensation, his body tensing up. 

"Gla...Gladio, aah....mn...I..gods, Gladio..."

Gladio smirked, as much as he could with Ignis' cock in his mouth. The advisor was being -much- more vocal than normal. He relished in it, but he wanted more. He relaxed his jaw, and lowered himself down Ignis' shaft. 

"Oh, gods, Gladio, I-"

The shield exhaled hard, willing his gag reflex away. 

_I know, baby, I know your noises...Just...one...second._

Gladio adjusted himself, and slipped his free hand under Ignis' testicles. He massaged them with his thumb, and sucked, Ignis' gasping moans now reaching a panting pace.

The advisor cried out the shield's name as he came. The shield pulled back, just enough to swallow comfortably, and continued to lap at the advisor's head until he whimpered out his name again.

"Gladio, please..."

The shield pulled away with a smile. He reached up to remove the buds from Ignis' ears, and slipped the blindfold over his tawny hair. 

"Well?"

"It...it was. Nearly euphoric..." Ignis looked down at Gladio, piercing eyes slightly dazed, yet still lusting. 

"Yeah? Cool. Cause I have plans for you for after dinner now." 

Ignis smirked, and motioned for the shield to close the space between them. 

"Is that so?"

Gladio grinned in return, moving into the space next to Ignis on the couch. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and tugged him into a quick kiss.

"Mmhm."

"You'll have to tell me all about them..."

The shield pointed to Ignis' phone. 

"All I'm saying, is make sure that's charged."


End file.
